A Guardian
by sweettoothmonster
Summary: For many years Bella has watched over the Cullen family, keeping them happy. As their guardian angel of "Peace Bringer" she soon finds that happiness isn't permanent in the Cullen family and the only way to bring about pure and true happiness is to reveal herself to them. How will Edward react, how will the Cullens?
1. Chapter 1

She appeared on the top floor in a bedroom that had cream colored walls and one side of the room was entirley glass window. Against the far end of the room was a california king sized bed with a bench placed at the end. On top of the bench was a beautiful bouquet of flowers, exotic flowers of every color in the spectrum. Walking forward the woman bent foward and inhaled the exquisite smell. Enjoying the smell she almost did not hear the soft hum of an engine approach the house and the talk of the family members that lived in the house. Quickly turning back to the flowers she ran her hand over them as they bloomed significantly, even though to the naked eye they would seem to be in full bloom. Walking toward the bedroom door she gently shut it and walked slowly towards the front door where the family would soon enter. Taking her spot on the bottom step of the stairwell she watched as each member gathered into the house.

"Emmett I can't believe you tackled me because I took down that bear, you got dirt in my hair."

"Aw come on Rosie, don't be like that you know I like bears."

Standing there no one sensed her, no one smelled her, heard her, of even saw her. Walking up to Rosalie she gently held out her hand and took hold of her hand. To Rosalie she would feel a sudden rush of love and warmth wash over her. Bending foward the woman whispered to Rosalie, a conciousness.

"Rose, Emmett loves you so much, he didn't mean to get dirt in your hair, he just wanted to play. Don't be too hard on him." Releasing Rosalie the woman backed away and watched her work. Rose's eyes instantly became softer, her posture less intimidating.

"I'm sorry Emmett that I yelled at you, that was out of line, I know you didn't mean it, you were in a playful mood." Taking hold of eachother they both climbed the stairs.

"Those two are always going at it,one minute they fight the next back to loving eachother unconditionally, I feel as if I am a biopolar human."

"Oh Jazz I know the mood swings bother you, if you want we can go away together again just you and me."

"That sounds great but I think we should stay with the family for at least another decade."

"I think you might be right but remember my offer still stands." Alice went on tippy toes and pecked her husband on the lips.

"Alice, did you by any chance get rid of the bouquet from last night, I could of sworn they were on their way to wilting. Look at them, they like they were freshly picked, I've had these flowers for almost three weeks, that can't be right."

"That is strange, no I haven't touched them." Alice stood next to Esme and both examined the freshly bloomed flowers, confused as to how they were still living. Suddenly they all turned to a phone buzzing in Carlisle's pocket. Picking it up Carlisle's calm reverie turned to one of stress as he hung up the phone.

"Is everything alright?"

" An accident victim in the ICU, I'll have to go in earlier than expected to see if I can save them."

"Alright, I love you." Esme wrapped her arms around her husband and pecked him on the lips. Carlisle gathered his bag and exited the room.

A woman not a day over 21 laid flat on the table with a sheet pulled up to her chin. Her lips were blue and she did not move.

" Call it"

"2.45 A.M" Carlisle wore a surgen's scrubs and paced the room, he was left than alone with the now dead woman. Peeling the gloves from his hands he threw them away and sat on a stool. Bending foward he placed his head in his hands, sighing loudly.

The woman entered the room and stood for a few seconds watching Carlisle deal with losing another life. Walking forward she bent down and whispered in his ear.

" You are an amazing doctor that has been saving lives for centuries, not everyone is meant to be saved. Sometimes when someone is near death it means that it is their time to die. It is okay that she died, it was her time to die. Now go get cleaned up and go home to your wife."

Suddenly feeling better Carlisle stood up and got cleaned up, though still upset for losing the patient he was looking forward to seeing his wife. Unnoticed the woman stood in the room alone. Walking up to the table she ran her hand over the woman who lay still and watched as gold glistened over her, a pure soul that would move on. Smiling she stood there and watched and waited.

"Well I certainly did not expect to see you here." Turning around the girl discovered that she no longer was alone. A woman stood in the room in a whimsical white dress that flowed around her like gosamer. Her blond hair was braided to crown her head and was laced with flowers. She had pale skin, almost white but rosy cheeks. She had doll like green eyes brighter tham emerald.

"Marina, I take it you're here to collect the soul for the transition."

"Well I am a soul collecter that helps souls find eternal happiness. Though you are not a soul collector, what brings you here?"

"My family lives in this area, I follow them where ever they may go. It just seems to be getting harder. No matter how much happiness I bring it never lasts."

" That is what makes your kind so amazing, you never give up. I can't imagine what it might be like to be a Peace Bringer, your kind require much patience. I know it must be frustrating but you know there is always a second option if the route you are taking isn't working."

"Yes, yes I know though the thought of revealing myself to them just doesn't seem right."

"My darling Isabella sometimes what seems the least obvious turns out to be the most obvious in the end. Maybe what they need for true happiness is knowing that they are never alone."

"Maybe you're right, you seem to know alot about being a Peace Bringer."

"No I just know how souls work even the lost ones, though not often I sometimes find myself working with one."

"Thank you Marina."

"Any time Isabella." Marina walked up to the deceased woman and waved her hand over the glistening gold. Gathering it in her hand she smiled at Isabella and vanished in a burst of sunlight.

Letting out a deep sigh Isabella vanished in a burst of light and appeared by the river in back of the Cullen manor. Closing her eyes she listened to what was happening in the house. Esme and Carlisle were in his office talking, Rose was in the garage tinkering, Emmett and Jasper were playing a video game, Alice was drawing and Edward was sulking in his room. Gathering up her determination Isabella walked around the house to the front door and rang the door bell, stepping back she waited just a few seconds for it to be opened. The house was silent as Carlisle opened the door and looked at the exquisite creature in front of him.

"Umm can I help you?"

"Hello Carlisle, may I come in?"


	2. Reasons why

When the doorbell rang everyone raced into the living room and turned to look at Alice in confusion. Alice usually warned them all when they were going to get a visitor, it was important to know if they were friend of foe, vampire or human and to make sure that they were well fed if it was a human.

"Why are you all starring at me, I didn't see anything. If I did I would've told you , you know that." Alice stood next to Jasper, holding his hand. Several times her eyes glossed over, though each time her eyes focused again she just looked more and more frustrated. Carlisle took one for the team and walked up to the door. Each stayed quiet waiting to see who was on the other side, though when Carlisle opened the door it was not what they were expecting. Standing at the front door was a woman of extreme beauty. She had long black curly hair that cascaded down to her waist, wide brown eyes with thick eyelashes, pale skin that seemed to shine and wore flowers laced in her hair. She had on a flowing cream colored dress that touched every curve perfectly but still remained modest, the dress had a sweetheart neckline and when she moved it looked as if she had a fan on her as the dress flowed behind her perfectly. On her feet she wore a pair of simple silk slippers that shimmered in the light.

"Umm, can I help you?" The woman smiled an exquisite smile and replied with a simple

"Hello Carlisle, may I come in?"

"Who are you and how do you know who I am?"

"How about you first let me in and then I will expain everything to you and your family."

"How do we know we can trust you?"

"You don't, but I know how curious you are, I can tell that you are trying to figure out what I am. If I walk away now you may never know what I am, and I know that that is not a risk you are willing to take." Carlisle looked at his family and after a few seconds thought stepped aside and let the woman inside.

"You may sit on the couch if you please." No one in the house moved, they all starred at the mystery woman in awe, confusion, and fear. The woman took a seat in the arm chair, seated promptly on the edge, sitting up straight like a lady. One by one the Cullens appeared in the living room and took a seat as far away from the woman as possible. For a few minutes it seemed like they just sat there and starred at the beautiful being in their house. Carlisle sat the closest to her and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees.

"Forgive me if this comes out the wrong way but what are you?"

"Well I am you and your family's Peace Bringer."

"What the hell is that?" Emmett was now sitting like Carlisle, curiousity was now evident with him.

"Well in this realm humans refer to us as Guardian Angels. I am the Cullen family Guardian Angel." No one said anything at first, they sat their with their mouths hanging slightly open.

"You're are guardian angel? Is that why none of our senses work on you?" Carlisle was ready for a game of 20 questions.

"That's right, Angels have defense meganisms against enemies and predetors that could potentionally be harmful to us. We have the ability to go invisible and move at lightening speed, we have no scent and when we want we can make no noise at all. It's also why I don't have a heartbeat."

"So you're technically dead, like us?" Rosalie spoke for the first held Emmett's hand tightly.

"Yes though we angels usually leave that fine detail out, we don't like to look at it as dead, just simply moved on from being human."

"Aren't you suppose to help pure souls, why are you helping monsters?" The woman turned to Edward who stood in the door way, arms crossed, shooting daggars at the woman.

" Where I come from, redemtion is a big part of our lives, we help troubled souls find redemtion so then we can officially guard them for their existence. I have been with your family for about 70 years. I came when all of you came together and dedicated yourselves to being what you all call vegatarians."

"You have been here for 70 years?"

"Well not here, just where ever you went, you do move around alot."

"So when you say guard. . ."

"I essentially ensure your happiness and safety."

" Woah,woah, woah are you saying that whenever I am angry at Emmett and then suddenly I am not that was you?"

"Yes, I look into a soul that is angry and help it find its anchor so that it is easier for you to not be angry, I become a sort of councious where you have the option to either ignore or listen to."

"So you don't control us you just sort of expand our minds?"

"Exactly!"

"What exactly do you do for us, what are your abilities, so to speak?"

"Ah Carlisle, the ever so curious. I have many abilities,within the are the gifts of healing, restoring, morphing, dream walking, light bending and much much more."

"How did you come to be our family guardian?"

" When a Peace Bringer or Guardian advance to being a full on Bringer we develope an ability to sense souls that are compatiable with our very own. For a while I traveled the realms searching for a spark of some kind. Every few hundred years I would get a tiny spark and would help someone find themselves so to speak but nothing permanant. That is until 70 years ago when I search the Living plane once again. There was a pull stronger then any I had ever experienced before. The pull brought me to a small town in Alaska, a town called Denali. I saw you all for the first time and I could see in everyone a missing piece to all of the souls. Over the years I began mending the souls and making them whole, slowly creating a permanant bond between the mates. Though throughout the years there is one that has not benefited so greatly due to me. Edward."

"Me?"

"Yes you. Edward no matter what I do nothing lasts with you, the happiness I create for you withers away just for me to do it all again. It is because of you that I decided to reveal myself to you and your family. It was the only way. "

"Why?"

"Edward you needed to know that you aren't evil and that you have a good soul, a pure soul. The past is behind us and we know at my realm that all you really wanted was to be happy and not a monster."

"How would you know anything about souls?"

"Because I can see them, sort of a second vision. I can see yours and it is beautiful but darkened by your misery. I want to help you brighten your soul."

"You're wrong no one can help what we are, we are monsters! We have to kill in order to survive, what is so pure about that?"

"I can prove it to you, if you'll let me."

"There is nothing you can show me that will change my mind."

"Yes there is. I have the ability to travel between realms, to take people and creatures with me to and from. Edward I have the ability to take you somewhere and visit someone who I know you miss greatly."

"And who is that?"

"Your mother. I know you regret not being able to say goodbye and you loved her much. Your mother has been with you through everything and she still loves you."

"I can see her again?"

"You can't stay in that realm for very long but you can visit and I am willing to bring you there as needed. "

" When."

"Whenever you are ready, I am not sure if your father will be there, he might be busy but I know your mother will be waiting for you."

"So when you say visit that realm do you mean. . .?"

"Edward you are going to Heaven to visit your mother, you are going to a very beautiful and peaceful place."

"Really?"

"Really, really. Are you ready?"

"Yes." The woman turned to the rest of the Cullens.

"Now don't be worried I am willing to bring you there and visit some family members also, though my abilities only allow for one at a time. While we are there you should decide the order of visiting and who you would like to see. Just remember that they have lives of their own and might be busy, do not despair if they can not meet with you this time."

"Wait miss we don't even know your name."

"Bella, my name is Bella."


	3. Elizabeth Masen

Slowing reaching out, Edward grasped the hand of Bella's and suddenly felt like the blood in his veins was once again on the move. A sudden breeze of warmth washed over him as he no longer was in his living room but was in a cathedral like clearing, surround by hedges. Bella released his hand and stepped forward while facing him, gaging his reaction.

"Where are we?"

"This is what many call Heaven but it can also be known as the Spirit Realm. Come along time in this realm is different from that of the Living Realm."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that a small amount of time here can result in a long period of time in the Living Realm. It's best to play it safe and get you home as soon as possible. Now follow me and stay close."

"Is it dangerous here?" Edward continued to look around him in utter curiousity.

"Not really but it can be quite alot to take in for a visitor and not a resident. To enter this realm one usually will go through Limbo, or the transition ream to make the transition between realms easier. Since you technically are still alive so to speak you have not gone through Limbo. Now come along there is someone who wants to see you verty much."Grabbing his hand once again Bella led Edward through a path of hedges two stories high. As they exited the path they can to a lake of sorts with no bridge.

"Do we jump across or. . . ?"

"Jump? Heavens no, we walk of course."

"On the water, won't we sink?"

"The Elements of science don't really apply in this realm, your surroundings can do whatever it is you want or need it to do. Watch go on step onto the water." Hesitating Edward placed his foot onto the water. The water rippled as disturbed water would normally do but did not give in to his weight. Letting out a breath Edward settled on the water compleltely.

" See I told you. Come one your mother will be waiting just ahead in the sun hall." Excited to see his mother once again Edward quickened his pace in order to keep up with Bella who surprisingly was very fast. Upon approaching the sun hall Bella turned and placed her hands up to stop Edward.

"Wait right here, I am simply going to go into the hall and make sure your mother is ready to see you." Turning gracefully Bella walked into the hall which was opened by two guards the acknowledged her with a bow of their heads. With the doors shut Edward paced anxiously waiting for Bella to return. What only seemed seconds had gone by when Bella appeared in front of him.

"Your mother is ready for you Edward, are you ready?" Taking a deep breath Edward looked her in the eyes.

"I don't know if i can do this Bella, what if she is disappointed in me for what I have done?"

"Edward I have told you that redemption is important to us and means everything. Here we acknowledge that no one is perfect and will always make mistakes. Your mother understands that you want forgiveness, she wants to show you that you have already been forgiven."

Edward's POV

Walking through the doors that Bella had just come through he entered a room with the floor as water and the ceiling a mirror that created the illusion of the room being all blue. Standing in the center of the room stood a young woman of great beauty. She wore a long empire waste cream silk dress, her red hair was braid to the side and her eyes were a bright green. Catching the eye of Edward the woman smiled and took a step forward, with her hand outstretched she welcomed Edward.

"Mom?"

"Edward, you wonderful boy, how I have missed you so." Elizabeth cupped her son's face in her hands and looked at the son she had not seen in over 100 years. Throwing her hands around Edward, Edward wrapped his arms around his mother.

"Of Edward, you're so brave. I am so proud of you." Elizabeth gathered her son in her arms and rubbed his back gently. Edward held tightly to his mother, never wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry mother, i'm sorry for all the things i have done." SHockingly Edward felt a slight sting in his eyes and felt long lost tears run down his face.

"Shh, hush sweetheart. It matters not that a soul wonders down the wrong path, it matters that the soul finds its way back. Sweetheart I never left your side, i was always with you. Edward I want you to know that you do have a soul, and you are forgiven. I will always love you, and will always be with you. You can come visit me any time you want."

"Mom, i feel so lost. I feel like a monster every second of every day."

" i know darling, I know it's difficult but I know as your mother that you are capable of finding true happiness."

" I don't want to leave you again mom, I just got you back." More tears fell from Edward's eyes as he held tightly to his mother's hands.

"Oh Edward,I would be lying if i said that I didn't want you to stay here with me and father. You have a family back home waiting for you, it is not your time to die, it is your time to find happiness."

"But mom I don't want to be there anymore, I have been alive for so long."

"No you have not, Edward you have barely started to actually live. All you do is sulk in your room and stay mute. Darling i know for a fact that your happiness is just around the corner. A little bit more patience and you can have the same happiness as your family."

" How can you be so sure mom?" Edward ran his hand through his hand and looked at his mother exasperated.

"Are you questioning your mother young man?" Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips and put a stern look on, though the corners of her lips twitched.

" Are you saying that I might find my true love soon." A flicker of hope in his eyes.

"No I am not saying you might find your true love one day." Briefly the sparkle of hope in his eyes disappeared as he tried to understand what his mother was getting at.

"Than what are you saying."

"I am saying that you ARE going to find your true love any day now."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you remember when you were a little boy and you came home from school crying because you could not figure out an answer for your test which caused you to not get a 100? The rest of the day was spent with you being distraught. Before you went to bed I sat down and told you something. Do you remember what I told you Edward?"Edward shook his head with a frown and a look of confusion on his face. He tried to remember but human memories were so blurry as a vampire.

"I told you that sometimes the answer is starring at us right in the face and all we have to do is take a second to think about it and odds are the answer will be clear. Think about that as you sit in your room tonight. Now you must be going time runs a little differently here."

" I love you mother, I miss you everyday."

" I know sweetie but don't think of it as me being dead, think of it as me living in another country where you visit me. I love you Edward and remember you can always visit me." Elizabeth hugged her son one last time, one hand rubbed his back gently while the other stroked his hair lovingly.

"I'll see you soon honey okay?"

"Okay mom, soon." With that Edward watched his mother walk through a door that wasn't there moments ago and disappeared in a bright light. He didn't hear Bella approach him and started as he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you ready to go home?" Not having the ability to speak Edward nodded his head and turned towards Bella. Bella placed her arm around him as they walked back to where they came from.


End file.
